Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/YouTube Spirits
Custom Spirits for SSBU, incorporating YouTube properties. If you ever want to mod the game, you may want to consider adding these in. Animators * CircleToonsHD - Advanced ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA * Jaiden Animations - Ace ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA * SomethingElseYT - Ace ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA * TheOdd1sOut - Ace ** Character: Kirby, Alt. 6 ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: Life is Fun - boyinaband Animator Vs. Animation * Fighting Stick Figures - Advanced ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA * Programs - Ace ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA * Purple - Ace ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA * The Chosen One - Legend ** Character: Lucario, Alt 4. ** Stage: PictoChat 2. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent starts off with a Jetpack. Opponent starts off with a Fire Flower. The floor is lava. ** Spirit Statistics: Starts you off with a Staff. Primary. Attack-type. ** Music: Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * The Dark Lord - Ace ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA * The Second Coming - Ace ** Character: Little Mac, Alt 2. ** Stage: Flat Zone X. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent has increased strength. The opponent has increased jump height. ** Spirit Statistics: Increases strength. Primary. Neutral-type. ** Music: World Circuit Theme - Punch-Out!! * Victim - Novice ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA * YouTube - Ace ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA ASMR * Gibi ASMR - Advanced ** Character: Daisy, Alt 7. ** Stage: Living Room BF. ** Battle Statistics: The floor makes you fall asleep. Opponent starts off with a Ramblin' Evil Mushroom. ** Spirit Statistics: Increases resistance to sleep. Support. Neutral-type. ** Music: Electroplankton (Brawl remix) - Electroplankton Characters Eddsworld Gamers * Etika - Ace ** Character: Villager, Alt 7 ** Stage: Summit BF. ** Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are Freezies. The floor is ice. ** Spirit Statistics: Slightly increases the power of water and ice attacks. * Jacksepticeye - Ace ** Character: Robin, Alt 3. ** Stage: Frigate Orpheon. ** Battle Statistics: All characters have uncontrollable speed. The opponent is assisted by Mother Brain. ** Spirit Statistics: Increases speed at the cost of giving you an additional 30%. Primary. Attack-type. ** Music: I'm Everywhere - TeknoAXE * MatPat - Advanced ** Character: Snake, Alt 5 & Ness, Alt 1. ** Stage: Super Mario Maker. ** Battle Statistics: You are flowered. Main opponent (Snake) prefers not to fight. ** Spirit Statistics: Starts you off with a Ray Gun. Primary. Shield-type. ** Music: Science Blaster - Game Theory * Raio - Advanced ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA LEGO YouTubers Memers * PewDiePie - Legend ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA ** Music: TBA Music * boyinaband - Advanced ** Character: Giant Bayonetta, Alt 2. ** Stage: Dracula's Castle Ω. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent starts off with a Killing Edge. ** Spirit Statistics: Increases dark-based attacks. Support. Neutral-type. ** Music: Don't Stay In School - boyinaband SMG4 * SMG4 - Advanced ** Character: Mario, Alt 3. ** Stage: Princess Peach's Castle. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent likes jumping. Food rains from the sky every now and then. ** Spirit Statistics: Increases strength upon eating. Support. Neutral-type. ** Music: Koopa Road - Super Mario 64 Vloggers * Cowbelly - Legend ** Character: King Dedede, Alt 5. ** Stage: Summit Ω. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent starts off with a Freezie. The floor is frozen. Opponent prefers to grab. ** Spirit Statistics: Starts you off with a Freezie. Primary. Grab-type. ** Music: Demonetization - Graham the Christian Fan-made! Here, you can add your own custom Spirits. If they're good enough, I might just put them on the actual page. ThatGuyWithTheGlasses * Linkara - Ace ** Character: Joker, Alt 5 ** Stage: Corneria ** Battle Statistics: Oppononent is assisted by Mario, Alt 8, Diddy Kong, Alt 8, Mega Man, Alt 5. Opponent likes using Neutral and Up Specials. ** Spirit Statistics: Primary, Attack-type. Increases Magic Attacks ** Music: Atop the 4th Wall - *Vincent E.L.* Gamers * YourPalRoss - Legend ** Character: Bunny Diddy Kong, Alt 2 (White) ** Stage: Dreamland ** Battle Statistics: Opponent is assisted by Little Mac, Alt 5. The opponent is temporarily tiny. The opponent loves to jump. ** Spirit Statistics: Support, Grab-type. Lightweight ability ** Music: Any Hatsune Miku song Category:Custom Spirits Category:Godly